User talk:33royward
Savior Demon Dragon Well, Savior Star Dragon's gonna be released, and I doubt Konami would release one but not the other, so Demon's probably going to be released sometime after Savior Star is. --Bluedog (Talk) 02:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ok, thank you Headline text --Zeratul 100 02:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) wow! your "ancient gear" deck are by great!!! hey, i think "ancient gear beast" its the best card. :) Rude Kaiser *Whatever you were thinking, do not blank pages again. Danny Lilithborne 07:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) --Hi,this is Jampong,sabi mo tga Pinas k din,Tondo Manila poh aq.Eh ikaw poh??? --Jampong Images Can you stop uploading the wrong correct name images and use them for your page? All of your images are violate the wikia rule and will be deleted speedly --Blackwings0605 12:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Once again, I ask you to stop uploading bad, nonsense image and add them to the card page. We already had much better image, check the card gallery. If you don't want to contribute to the wiki, just watch the page is better don't create, edit anyelse nonsense information --Blackwings0605 11:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Plz STOP uploading fake image. --Blackwings0605 05:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) My Alchemy Deck You put 2 suggestions of putting a Gren Maju Da Eiza and Guardian Statue in I've put 2 Gren Maju Da Eiza in now but why guardian statue? --Yin And Yang Dragon 13:04, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Someone else Someone else edited your page so i put it back to the way it was Haousy 14:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Listen its not me im trying to stop it and its quite a few people whos doing it i haven't done anything wrong Haousy 15:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Jampong 00:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) --ah,prehas pla tyo. --Jampong They didnt get my account they just use my name for the things Haousy 08:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Kamusta? filipino ka pala, yahahaha. did u check my page? nandun YM ko, i think we can duel there. layo mu ee. UltraSynchron 11:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Add me on your contacts list sa YM, then just buzz me, it's just like IRC dueling. UltraSynchron 11:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Cyber Deck Hope you know Cyber-Stein is banned :P Other than that, nice cyber theme deck. --Xsamuraizx 00:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thought so. Hmmm, did you try adding Geartown to your Ancient Gear deck by the way? Can use Magical Hats to get them destroyed, or by other means.--Xsamuraizx 00:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) oh lol. And I see you like the Magical Hats idea. Play Geartown, and your opponent will have a hard time deciding to destroy it with heavy storm or not lol.--Xsamuraizx 03:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Re: ? What's different about it? -- Deltaneos (talk) 01:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Just checking to make sure you got this message; Zombie Warrior does not have ウォリアー in its card name, but rather ウォーリアー. See the extra ー? That means it's not a Warrior. Now, let's move on. Runer5h 03:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h hey Could you please stop uploading fake pictures of cards? Until the real versions of the cards are released, we will use whatever anime image or OCG image that is available. Also, I don't want to sound like I'm accusing you of anything, but the guy who kept doing this was also from the Philippines, and the fact that he kept using your image might make you look bad, if you get what I'm saying. So please just stop. --Bluedog (Talk) 00:19, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Spirit archetype Spirit is not an archetype. We don't need it because we already have Spirit Monsters page. For the member of them and support, anti-support, see in Spirit Monsters page --Blackwings0605 11:39, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Toon Yeah, you're right. Toon archetype box can be deleted too, also the same with Flip Monsters Effect archetype box, because we already have they're already listed in their own page. --Blackwings0605 11:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) About Gadgets Thanks for your edit in the Gadget Deck page of this Wikia. By the way, although I really appreciated your mention about the Geartown variant, I was a little concerned about your deletion of multiple voices in the Recommended Card section of the page. A Wikia being essentially an encyclopedia of useful information for many kind of users (even people who make researches on past decks), you shouldn't cancel any reference to cards or strategies which are no more used in the current meta, even if you think your version is better. There are no better or worst versions of the decks, in the Wikia, only useful informations. So, thanks for the information you left on the page; next time I pray you not to delete useful voices in every page you edit. Thanks. Gilbert Gosseyn III 22:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Synchro Cat The main article with this name hasn't been created yet, so that's the reason why it leads you to the forum. --Blackwings0605 02:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Tenth Anniversary Tribute this is it. -- Deltaneos (talk) 11:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) wanna duel?????? Dragonty08 00:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Image Policy and naming image Please read it before you upload image to name your image name correct next time, we don't use "OCG" and "5D" tag in the real card image name. --Blackwings0605 12:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hey i like you decks Blackwingggys 11:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hey i told you bout your deck you tell me bout mine Blackwingggys 00:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Re: What's wrong with the site? I'm not sure what you're talking about. If it's to with card articles being filled with crazy red links, it's explained in the sitenotice, which is appearing at the top of every page at the moment. It's fixed now and won't take long befoe everything is back to normal. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:12, 1 September 2009 (UTC) hey if you like pokemon and yugioh i have a awesome new game i want you to check out http://www.bandaicg.com/battlespirits/ hope you like the game! Blackwingggys 00:18, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hello! My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here at the Wikia community (meaning that I've been here before, but haven't understood all of the rules; some may be completely new to me). I can also be found on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia, the Total Drama Island Wikia, and the Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia. I also have a FanFiction.Net account, which you can also check out, if you'd like. ;) I kind of first noticed you after randomly looking at the "recent activity" page on the left-hand corner of the screen. And you seem like a nice guy, so I decided to just randomly talking to you. XD Anyway, one of the stories I've written on my FanFiction.Net account is entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, which is a crossover fic between Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Total Drama Island. Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you in any form of way, seeing that this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake as we speak, and hopefully, it will be out soon. And I hope you enjoy it, cone it comes out. =) But in addition to posting my remake on FanFiction.Net, I'll also post it on the Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia, just so you can see liks to any pop culture references I include in my story (kind of like how they do it in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. =P Great talking to you (kind of)! =) --Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 01:08, 1 September 2009 (UTC) well you should still check it out Blackwingggys 01:09, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Zombie Deck Hey, don't you think that Combo Zombie Deck, Zombie Dark Armed Deck and Chaos Zombie Deck are all the same Deck? They use almost the same strategy (DAD+DARK+LIGHT+CS), I think it should be edited. By the way, I'm also a Zombie-user. Missign0 04:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Um Why did you do this? --Bluedog (Talk) 02:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) yugioh in davao Taga davao po kayo??? So were recruiting players PLACE: Okonomiyaki Hiro's place. It is located along the street of Jacinto near Ateneo de Davao University. A couple of questions from the Community Team Hi, Thanks for all of your work here on Wikia. We are constantly working to improve our site for users, and would love to get some feedback from you. Below are a couple of questions. If you could answer them here, on my talk page or send me an email with your responses, I would really appreciate it. #Have you ever used our Help pages? #If so, did you find them useful? #How would you suggest improving them? #Have you ever tried to contact Wikia staff for help? #Did you find the help you needed? Thank you and happy editing! Sarah (talk 19:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The Egyptian Gods are getting a makeover. The Egyptian Gods may be illegal to use in a real Duel, but, as was said, they are available to use, with their effects, in video games. However, many have wanted those cards in their Deck, so now, they will get a "makeover" by the makers of "Yu-Gi-Oh!", possibly to celebrate 10 years of the success of the anime franchise. "Obelisk the Tormentor" was the first to be "made over", and the next is "The Winged Dragon of Ra". I do not know yet whether or not "Slifer the Sky Dragon" will get a makeover, or even if it will retain its English name, but since "Obelisk" and "Ra" were made over, chances are, so will "Slifer". --1exodiafan1 05:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC)1exodiafan1 Junk Wrenite Are you getting that name from a scanlation? Scanlations are made by fans and aren't official or necessarily correct. "Junk Wrenite" seems to be a mistake, as the Japanese name actually reads "Quick-Span Knight" or has that name been used anywhere else? -- Deltaneos (talk) 09:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Nitro People shouldn't arbitrarily decide to remove deletion notices because they disagree. We try to make decisions as a community, so you should instead post your reasons on the talk page and let the decision be based on the arguments everyone has posted there. If you keep removing the deletion notice, I will have no other option but to ask an admin to do something about it.--Hydronic (talk • ) 00:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) YGO in Cebu Kamusta, 33royward! I just recently transferred from the states to here in Cebu City. I was wondering if you might know of places that might sell legit cards or anyone who duels here in Cebu City. Please and Thank you. Alpha Centari (talk • ) 14:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) DUEL TAH SA DAVAO ADD SA KO FB ADD ME IN FACEBOOK binniedick@yahoo.com taga davao ko duel tah panagsa! DFF Check your post on Decks for Free. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 14:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) About the Fish and Quasar. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 13:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature cards He calls Bladedge his ace in the Japanese version of the episode that we have listed as a reference. Do not removed references or referenced material. If a character directly calls a card his ace, it obviously is his ace. Cheesedude (talk • ) 14:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) okay first, i did not add V and number 9 to the list jekogan did. i removed his charlie mccoy listing as he is a oneshot, bit i left V alone. second, i added the assault modes after checking jack and yusei's deck pages and it says the decks they use in the ova focus on summoning the assault mode versions of their signer dragons which would make it the signature cards of those decks. third, majestic red is a signature card for jack in the same way majestic star is for yusei. he has used it on 2 times in his duels with dark asigner carly and fake jack. he draws the card needed to summon it in a destiny draw fashion and when he summons it he recieves all the signer marks from the other signers on his back like yusei does when he summons majestic star and jack is the only person who can summon it which is a peramiter for alot of signature cards.DalekSupreme13 (talk • ) 10:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Archetype images Your ones look really bad imo, you should ask in Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki Community Discussion to see which is preferred before continuing. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 04:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It's not an archetype Banisharks is a deck type, not an archetype... -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Despite this, you reverted by reverts. What is your logic here? Why do think this is an archetype? Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Kaito Any particular reason you felt he needed his Decks split off into another article? He only has two so far. Cheesedude (talk • ) 18:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Dark World Image. Sir, It Was Agreed That Your Image Didn't Work. Please Stop. Create A Topic On The Forum. K.O.L.O (talk • ) 18:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Skyblaster Any reason why you think Skyblaster and the Skyblaster Token are an archetype? It is like saying Cobra Jar and Poisonous Snake Token are an archetype on their own. Tommy2215 (talk • ) 16:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) decks for free I know how you feel man,my post has been unfished for a week now and it keeps getting skipped over. Maybe I'll change my request to. (talk) 19:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) WDC 26 You signed up for WDC 26, all decks are on January 10th, 2012, AKA Tomorrow! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 04:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) WDC 27 Sorry for the long wait! Forum:Deck Contest 27: What's Old is New!. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) WDC 28! Forum:Deck Contest 28: I Play Polymerization! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos Number 32 Where are the proof that they were naming like that? I know I sound little haste, but it's important. --iFredCa 13:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, is that also directly from ShriekTCG site? --iFredCa 14:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Eh, turned out that other user disagreed with your change. Thank you for trying though. --iFredCa 14:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Archetype Images Thanks for uploading better Tag Force images for use on archetype pages. But remember to tag the old archetype images for deletion when you do, otherwise they sit unused. --Golden Key (talk • ) 17:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I just realized I should have told you to upload the new images under the exact same name as the previous ones. Go to an image's page, and click "Upload a new version of this file". Also, I see you focusing a lot on replacing images we already have. Could you have a look at the pages without images at all? --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::It does sometimes take a while for the cache to refresh, but putting images under the older image's name allows people to see the before and after image. I should have said this the first time, so my bad. ::Papillon, Wicked Rune, Sad Story, Blackwing Tamer and Ninjitsu Art come to mind. Lightray needs something better. --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Whoa, you're really giving 110%! Think you could time it to get the Papillon one before the ATK comes up? --Golden Key (talk • ) 14:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Lol, okay. ::::Some genius admin deleted the Dog image I uploaded the other day (without even bothering to fix the Dog page); could you get a new one of that as well? --Golden Key (talk • ) 14:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::I saw that you were having some difficulties yesterday. Before saving an image for a page that already has one, check to see if the existing image is a .png or a .jpg, and save the new image to your computer accordingly. You can't replace a .jpg with a .png, or vice versa. --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Anything in mind? Multiple members never appear on-screen together, and no artwork depicts them. I could make a better collage than what's currently there. --Golden Key (talk • ) 14:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Didn't think of ep. 13. I'll give that a look when I get home. --Golden Key (talk • ) 14:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Watched both eps, and neither really gives a good shot. If you time it just right, you could potentially get one of Junk Synchron coming out of Synchron Explorer, but I don't have the patience for that. Feel free to give it a try yourself, though. --Golden Key (talk • ) 02:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anime character strategies You seemed to do well with fnding a strategy for the heraldy beast archetype. Could you please put detailed strategies for character's decks? Guardmaster (talk • ) 20:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Warning Please do not flame other users, regardless of their own edits. Thanks, Cheesedude (talk • ) 15:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Help if u don't mind help edit wikia ---> http://zexaluniverse.wikia.com Ice (Series) Don't you think it should be Snow (series) since there are only one Ice monster and three Snow monsters? --Missign0 (talk • ) 16:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :You're right about using the counters' name. --Missign0 (talk • ) 16:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Um, "Gearspring" isn't named "Gearspring" because it produces Gearspring Counters. All of the members of that series contain "Gearspring" in their names. --Golden Key (talk • ) 17:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Baby None of the monsters you've added have "ベイビー" in their Japanese names. I've checked before, the only members are "Alligator Baby" and "Decoy Baby". Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oddly, "Baby Tiragon" had "Baby" at start of the name while the one that Cheesy mentioned have "Baby" at end of the name. --iFredCa 01:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Proof for "Prophecy" move? Can you please give proof on why you renamed the "Magical Practitioner Le Pendu" article to "Practitioner of Prophecy"? [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHT']] - (Talk to the Turtle) 11:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) The tarot card that La Pendu represents is "The Hanged Man", not "Practitioner". As of yet, we still don't know what its TCG name will be. So basically, you are moving pages without concrete evidence. Can you please not move the other Magical cards until Konami officially releases them? [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHT']] - (Talk to the Turtle) 12:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, please move it back to "Magical Practitioner Le Pendu" for the time being? [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHT']] - (Talk to the Turtle) 12:09, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Abyss Rising cards will not be released in the TCG for quite a while. It is standard on the site to give such cards names matching what they will be given in the TCG based on other members of their archetype. So while we should wait to rename the other members in REDU, it's perfectly fine to change the ones of Prophec monsters from Abyss Rising. --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I understand but that's not the main problem, right now. The major problem is this time Konami doesn't seem to follow a clearly set naming scheme.High Priestess of Prophecy and Strength of Prophecy seem to follow English names but Amores of Prophecy follows the French name. Also, Temperance of Prophecy could be French or English. The way Konami is naming the Prophecy monsters is not clear enough for us to say "Hanged Man of Prophecy" or "La Pendu of Prophecy" or whatever weird word they come up with. I suggest that we leave it as the OCG translated name for a bit longer. If we do go on with trying to guess its TCG name, we could be looking at an edit war here. My golden rule on card names is NEVER, EVER try to guess what the TCG will come up with. [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHT']] - (Talk to the Turtle) 12:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :I gotta agreeing with Turtle here - if you want to put up the name, put it in your notepad, not move them immediately. The important part of this site is; "Patience". Just wait till Konami actually release those cards into TCG, then we can fix them into what they were calling. Ok? --iFredCa 12:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I understand where you are coming from. However, I don't believe our "best shot" will ever be enough to predict what the TCG will do. We are dealing with the same people that changed 神龍の聖刻印 (Hieroglyphic Seal of the God Dragon) ---> Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord. How does that make sense? If you do have more evidence to support changing 魔導術士ラパンデ (Magical Practitioner Le Pendu) ---> "Hanged Man of Prophecy", then please do not hesitate to share them. For the time being, I'm still not convinced enough to make that move. The TCG was, is and will always be random as heck with naming things. [[User:Hide Head Turtle|'HHT']] - (Talk to the Turtle) 12:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) New series http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3APhotography_series%3F can u make a page for this series, cuz i can't Guardmaster (talk • ) 18:31, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Image capture skills Shark, how would you rate your reflexes for screen-capturing? For the smallest fraction of a second in the dub, Synchro Prominence stands perfectly upright, but for the life on me I can't get it in time. By pure chance I was able to get the Japanese version perfectly, and it's annoying me that the images aren't exactly the same. If you could get it, I'd be really pleased. --Golden Key (talk • ) 16:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Another Task http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Corn_archetype_strategies Please tell me if u want to do this task. Many archetype articles DO need expanding. Along with some character decks, Including Syuta's Weekly Deck Contest Number 30! Please check it out! You may like it, if you do, sign up! * Forum: Deck Contest 30: Torrents of the Briny Deep!. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Contest is now resuming, since all cards are on DN. Due date is July 31. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Deck is due for contest. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 18:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Shark! Your Deck submission is missing 8 cards. Most notably, the traps. Hurry and fix it! --Gadjiltron (talk • ) 03:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::(blinks, stares closely) ...Never mind. The card count tallies up. --Gadjiltron (talk • ) 11:59, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Series pages Remember, series pages are only for groups of cards with 3 or more members. --Golden Key (talk • ) 14:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I believe I said there would be exceptions for images, not pages themselves. The Elemental Lord page should probably be tagged as well. --Golden Key (talk • ) 15:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Any others? I had already tagged several of the ones you'd named. I've been trying to actively mark new ones soon after they're made, before people start putting effort into expanding them so that time isn't wasted.--Golden Key (talk • ) 15:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Spell Monster is a gaming term that would thus have a page anyway, so it doesn't hurt to have the two members tagged. Elemental Lord is obviously going to be at least a Four Elements series, with the third member mentioned in the upcoming weeks. There's no need to rush to delete that page when there are numerous other ones that have been tagged for longer. Perhaps go comment on their pages to speed the deletion process along. --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, thanks for uploading those images for the episode 69 article. You saved me a lot of time. I think I'll pick out two or three more images to fill it out at some point. Cheesedude (talk • ) 03:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :On average, it takes me three hours to do an episode summary, including the images (more if Kaiba222 doesn't have the images I want, in which case I have to screencap them myself, which adds at least another hour total). So anything that's going to reduce that time is greatly appreciated, trust me. Cheesedude (talk • ) 16:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sparrow Family Characters how are the sparrow family monsters not characters in the anime. in the episodes they appear in the talk and interact with eachother in the same manner that maiden in love, sparkman, avian, and burstinatrix do in jadens duel with blaire. why only count number 83 and not them?DalekSupreme13 (talk • ) 10:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Astral for some reason the partner section of the infobox isn't there anymore. how do i fix that?DalekSupreme13 (talk • ) 07:47, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Signature Cards It's a comment that's over 3 years old. At the very least, the cards that DalekSupreme13 added should be mentioned. We can then leave it for the user.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 12:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) for the gx anime signatures, chtonian soldier was the signature for chazz's original deck and he used that deck to duel both jaden and bastion. aldo, while he was in the society of light he used the white knight deck that sartorius gave him for the majority of the gx tournament, it wasn't till after his duel with jaden that he went back to his normal deck. we see him use the white knight deck in 2 duels on screen, his duels with jaden and gelgo. for alexis's time in the society she had a white night deck and the signature for that was white veil. in episode 94, she actually says tht the card is important to her when she says in the jap dub "My sacred 'White Veil'… how dare you do that to it!". i can name appearances that czar has made in the gx. first when he duels chazz, second when he accompanys chazz with other north academy students to duel academy, and third in a flashback of him defeating grimley. mr. brodie makes 2 appearances in a flashback of axel's in season 3 and after axel loses to trueman and trueman goes to mr. brodie's house and erases his memories of axel in season 4. sartyr isn't a one shot, he made numerous appearances in the gxs first season, he even lised them out in the episode he duel hasselberry. atticus has a special fondness for swing of memories as it holds memories of his and alexis' childhood which is why he let jaden barrow it for his duel with the brainwashed alexis as a way to help break her free of the brainwashing.DalekSupreme13 (talk • ) 11:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) for the zexal anime signatures roku isn't a one shot, he duels 3 times in the series, first using a statue deck to test yuma and kaze (flashback), then he uses his poker knight deck to duel kaze offscreen and yuma during ther world duel carnival. lily dueled 4 times and in her first 2 duels with yuma she used star light star bright to beat yuma and yuma used this card to help break lilly free of the jewel thief's control as it reoresents her friendship with yuma. with mr. kay it is so blaitently obvious that crashbug x is his signature as all of his computers programs look like it, in the same way that kaiba models many of his buildings and devices after his blue-eyes. nelson considers the entire sparrow family his family and the monsters are all based off characters from his show, so the whole archtype is his signature. dark mist has appeared 3 times, first when he possessed his original holder, second when he possesses astral and yuma, and third when he tries to possess asteal for a second time inside the emporers key. in all 3 instances he used the card version of himself as his signature. dark mist is essentially astral's dark side.DalekSupreme13 (talk • ) 11:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Partners for some reason the partner part of the loyalty section of the characters infobox isn't showing up on any of the character pages on this site, how dop we fix that?DalekSupreme13 (talk • ) 10:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :The parameter was removed. Cheesedude (talk • ) Main Page how do we add a link for the d team zexal character portal to the main page?DalekSupreme13 (talk • ) 11:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Character Portals should we have a seperate character portal for yugioh r?DalekSupreme13 (talk • ) 11:43, September 13, 2012 (UTC)